


Against Fate

by cloudyworld



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyworld/pseuds/cloudyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru asks Makoto if it's okay if he splits his affections between him & Rin equally. Wanting Haru to be happy, Makoto agrees. But when he sees bruises and bite marks covering Haru's skin, all no doubt left there by Rin, he thinks this might be a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written because the thought of some not-harmonious sharing wouldn't leave me alone after talking to friends about it! There might be more after this, we just don't know. Also unbeta'd; let me know if there are horrible mistakes!

It had been about a month ago that Haru asked if he can split time between him and Rin equally and Makoto immediately said yes, of course, why wouldn't that be okay? Rin's his friend and he wants, more than anything, for Haru to be happy. He can share, if that's what makes Haru happy. 

Now he's not so sure. Haru's always searching for Rin, always focused on him. And sure, Makoto knows that most of that is in regards to their swimming, but more recently, it seems like Haru wants to be beside Rin constantly. That would be fine, too; they're all friends and he enjoys it when they all hang out together, but it's different. It's different when Haru's in bed with him and Makoto notices the fading bruises on his ribs, bite marks still bright red on his collarbone. 

Makoto wouldn't have thought himself the jealous type, but when he asks Haru about the marks, Haru blushes, looks away and whispers _Rin_ and it fills him with cold, ugly fear. 

\----------

"Well you know," Nagisa starts, chopsticks still in his mouth. "It's their destiny! The red string of fate ties them together."

"I don't know about that," Rei counters, but Nagisa shakes his head, patting Rei's shoulder. 

"You mean you can't see the obvious tension? It's only natural that rivals would become lovers. After they raced it's not like that passion suddenly disappeared, you know? They're young men! They've got to work it out somehow, and what better way than having--" Before he can finish, Rei clamps a hand over Nagisa's mouth, eyes darting around. 

"Don't say stuff like that in public!" he grumbles, releasing Nagisa just as the blond bubbles over with laughter. Makoto feels sick. 

"Makoto? You okay?" Nagisa asks from the other side of the table, still eating. 

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well. I think I'm gonna go home and lay down," he replies, standing and pulling out his wallet. 

"You're not going to finish your noodles?" Nagisa pouts. 

"No, you can have them if you want." At this, Nagisa cheers, reaching over the table to slide the bowl in front of him. Makoto can't help his soft laugh as Nagisa begins slurping them. 

"Feel better. And let us know if there's anything we can do for you," Rei tells him, Makoto smiling in return. 

\-----------

He gets home and lays down, but sleep won't come, not while he can't think of anything but Nagisa's words. _He's right_ , he thinks, covering his face as his chest gets tight. _They're going to start dating and leave me alone._ He feels selfish and petty because he's sure that Haru would never really leave him alone forever, but he doesn't want to think about what it would be like to see Haru and Rin together all the time, maybe out in public together, sharing food and holding hands. He doesn't want to wonder what Rin says to him when they're in bed together, Haru's arms wrapped around his neck as they rock against one another. Rin is so sharp and passionate and Makoto's just nice, he's simple and easy and maybe that's what Haru's needed this whole time, someone who isn't afraid to hurt him a little.

It's not until he hears someone call his voice from downstairs that he realizes he's been crying. Scrubbing at his eyes, he makes his way down the stairs, surprised to see Ren and Ran jumping on Haru. 

"Haru," he begins, but stops. What is he going to say? 

"Nagisa called me ten times. He said you weren't feeling well. I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry, I'm not in pain or anything, he didn't have to do that," Makoto laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Haru nods and walks past Makoto, going up the stairs. After telling the twins that they would all play together soon, Makoto follows, shutting the door to his room behind himself. 

"Again, I'm sorry Nagisa bothered you, I really am okay." Haru looks unconvinced, sitting down on Makoto's bed. 

"It's fine, I couldn't take a bath with my phone ringing every two minutes." Makoto nods, moving to sit next to Haru, putting more than enough space between them, and taking great care to look anywhere but Haru's face. It's another minute before he speaks. 

"Makoto." The brunet jumps, turning to look at Haru. "What's wrong." 

"Nothing Haru, really," he dodges again, scrambling to talk about something else. "How's Rin?" Perfect. Just who Makoto wanted to bring up. Haru looks wary at first, watching Makoto closely. 

"Fine. But wondering why he hasn't seen you in awhile." 

"Ah, I guess it has been awhile since we all hung out," Makoto trails off, knowing it has. He's been avoiding them on purpose. He can't be around them. He knows Haru likes Rin better than him and it rips him apart. "I'm sorry about that, we'll have to plan something together soon." Makoto gives Haru one of his signature smiles, though it doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

Haru seems to be satisfied with that, flopping back against Makoto's pillows. He stretches his arms in the air, shirt riding up just enough to expose his hipbones, Makoto catching a glimpse of dark purple bruises that peek out above his shorts. There's no doubt that Rin's the one who put those there, and the thought makes Makoto dizzy with anger, ripping his gaze away. Haru notices the pained look on his face, sitting up a little.

"Makoto." And Haru's a little irked now, because clearly something is wrong and Makoto's always been bad at hiding it. He answers Haru with a kiss instead, easing him back down onto the bed. Haru resists for a moment in surprise before pushing his hands into Makoto's hair, kissing him back. 

Slipping his hands underneath Haru's shirt, Makoto breaks their kiss to tug it off and toss it to the floor. When he sees more marks littering Haru's skin, Makoto can't help but push and pull harder, spreading Haru's legs to press their hips together, making the other boy moan softly into his neck. Pulling Haru's shorts off, Makoto wraps his hand around him, coaxing more groans out of Haru, moving a little faster than he would normally. He presses his mouth to one of the bruises on Haru's hips, making Haru jerk against him, hands fisting in his shirt. 

"Makoto," Haru breathes, watching him take his whole length into his mouth, gasping as wet heat envelops him. Makoto hums around him, picking up a quick pace as his hands press into Haru's hips, deepening the bruises. A second later he pulls off to bite down hard on one of Haru's thighs, sucking and kissing it. Haru gasps loudly, drawing Makoto closer with his legs as Makoto does the same to his other leg, not stopping until he's sure there are bruises blooming. 

"Makoto, why are you--" Haru's words are interrupted as Makoto licks his length from base to tip, eyes never leaving Haru's face. 

"This is how you like it, isn't it?" he asks, voice deep. Haru flushes bright red, looking away. Makoto chuckles, moving to cover Haru's body with his own, grabbing both his wrists in one hand and pinning them to the wall. His other hand cups Haru's chin, tilting his head up so he can press one fingertip to his lips. After a beat, Haru understands, taking Makoto's finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Haru sucks on three of his fingers before Makoto pulls them away, a broken groan spilling from Haru's mouth. Moving his hand down between their bodies, Makoto pushes one finger in, relishing the way Haru tightens around him, back arching. He stretches him with two, then three, biting down on Haru's bottom lip til it's swollen. 

He pulls back then to grab some lube, pleased with the way Haru's laying, one hand still up by the wall, the other wrapped around his cock, squeezing, watching Makoto with heavy lidded eyes. Makoto returns quickly to flip Haru over, hurriedly preparing himself as the other boy settles on his hands and knees. 

Makoto waits only for a moment before pressing in, feeling Haru shudder as he's filled, head hanging. He pulls out to push in again, harder, Haru crying out. 

"Please," Haru whispers, breathless. He pushes back against Makoto, moaning when Makoto responds with what he needs, draping himself over his back. 

"Is this how Rin does it?" Makoto murmurs in Haru's ear, biting down on his shoulder as he thrusts faster. Haru can't even form words anymore past Makoto's name, his legs trembling with every push. Makoto can tell he's close with how their rhythm is beginning to falter, and Makoto reaches to pump Haru's length in time, making him bite back even louder moans. 

"Does Rin make you feel this good, Haru?" And Haru's pulling at the bed, collapsing as he comes, letting Makoto continue for a moment longer before he comes as well, shuddering. 

Except for their labored breathing, the room is still. Makoto wraps an arm around Haru, pulling him close. Turning, Haru meets his worn-out smile. 

\----------

Rin finds Haru in the locker room, taking his sweet time getting dressed after their joint practice. It's not long before Rin's hands are pushing those clothes Haru was trying to put on right back off, pushing him into one of the shower stalls and dropping to his knees. 

He slides the waistband of Haru's jammers down, surprised to find fresh bruises on the other boy's skin. He'd been keeping track of how long it's been, so they weren't from him; if they were, they wouldn't be so bright. 

"Did someone punch you in the thighs?" he asks, smirking as he kisses the tip of Haru's length, hand stroking him. "These are nasty." He presses a thumb to one, pleased with how Haru shivers. 

"They're from Makoto," Haru mumbles, cheeks pink. Rin glances up, incredulous. 

"Really? Makoto left these here?" he blinks. "Makoto treats you like you're made of glass, there's no way he--" 

"No, it was him," Haru cuts in, showing Rin that he wasn't kidding by making eye contact. 

"Damn, what'd you do to him?" Rin laughs. "You must have made him angry." 

Haru doesn't respond, pressing his hips closer to Rin's face, making the redhead laugh again. Taking Haru into his mouth, Rin is surprised when he looks up to find Haru's eyes squeezed shut, head tilted back against the tiles. It's the first time Haru's not watched him do this. 

Of course Rin wants to think it's not a big deal, but his mind drifts to Makoto, who has apparently been as rough with Haru as he is. The thought of Haru imagining he was Makoto suddenly appears in Rin's head and it makes him furious, the redhead hollowing his cheeks and taking Haru as deep as he can, hoping to make sure he knows that Rin's giving him the best blowjob of his life, not Makoto. Never Makoto. 

Maybe this sharing thing wasn't exactly working out. 

\----------

"I'm in love with him." Makoto says and it's almost a whisper. He doesn't want to be out here at this hour, talking to Rin of all people. But Rin had texted him and here they were, looking out over the ocean. 

Rin stays quiet for a moment, before chuckling. "Yeah, duh, everyone knows that." Makoto whips his head over to look at Rin, shocked. "Are you kidding? The only person who probably doesn't know that is Nagisa and that's because he's just as oblivious as you are sometimes. I know you're in love with him, Haru knows, too." 

"How do you know Haru knows?" Makoto asks, voice raising. Rin shrugs. 

"We've talked about it before." Makoto's stomach fills with dread.

"What did he say?" 

"What, you think I'm going to tell you? This isn't secret confessions time. You can ask him yourself," Rin turns away, folding his arms. "But you know, I think you need to realize that Haru does know, but he hasn't once said or done anything about it. Even when we talked about how you feel about him, he never told me how he felt about you." 

Makoto knows Rin is right. If Haru felt the same, wouldn't he stop seeing Rin? He might not be the kind of person that would ask Makoto out or anything like that, but he'd at least make them exclusive, wouldn't he? Haru isn't waiting for him, is he? Thinking about all of this at once hurts. 

"Is Haru in love with you?" Makoto asks, quiet. Rin turns his head. 

"I don't know, I've never asked him. Do you think he is?" 

Makoto doesn't move for a long time. Nagisa was right, and now he just feels like an extra in their fucking story, or the catalyst that will bring the two closer together. He maybe can accept defeat eventually, but he doesn't want to be alone. 

"Yeah, I do." 

Rin nods, putting his hands in his pockets. 

"I'm sorry." 

Makoto knows he's not.


End file.
